monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Nargacuga Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information A uniquely-evolved wyvern that calls the forest its home. It hides itself in the shadows and slyly stalks its prey with terrifying speed and tenacity. Its unique tail can take down a medium-sized monster in a single swish. Taxonomy Nargacuga is a highly evolved example of a Pseudowyvern. Similar in build to Barioth, it has a much leaner body type than most other Pseudowyverns. Nargacuga appear to be bridging the evolutionary gap between mammal-like Wyverns and Pelagus. This is quite evident in the creatures paws and fur-like scales. On a side note, it is possible most Pseudowyverns share a common ancestor, adapting to specifically live in a number of different regions. It may even be the missing link between Fanged Wyverns and Pseudowyverns due to its agility and many other features the two types share. Habitat Range Nargacuga are extremely adapted to life in heavily forested areas. It used to only inhabit the Great Forest and Old Jungle, but now it has been found in The Mountain Stream and the Flooded Forest. Their relatively light body structure most likely keeps them from inhabiting regions with extreme temperature or heavy climate shifts. Nargacuga could inhabit swamp-like regions, but the lack of dense vegetation and sub-par terrain may keep the creature away. Nargacuga, like other Pseudowyverns, appears to be extremely well adapted to life in a specific area. If it is to leave this area, it loses its niche and can quickly become out-competed by dominating local predators for food or territory. Ecological Niche The Nargacuga is an incredibly powerful and highly adapted monster. There is almost no doubt that Nargacuga is the top predator in its main environment (the Great Forest) and a dangerous force to be reckoned within its other environments (Swamps and Jungles) because of its camouflage, coupled with its phenomenal speed. The only predators which would be any fight for the Nargacuga would be the Chameleos (in Jungles and Swamps), Kushala Daora, Espinas, Rathian, Rathalos (which is sometimes found in Swamps) and, to a certain extent, Yian Garuga, which sometimes inhabits the Great Forest as well as the Jungle. The Jinouga in the Mountain Stream will be much more than a formidable opponent. Either way, the Nargacuga is a true force of nature and can kill its prey with extreme ease, making it very high up in the food chain. In the Mountain Stream, Nargacuga does not have many opponents that would be a match for it, with the exceptions of Jinouga and Doboruberuku, although Doboruberuku would not need to challenge Nargacuga since it eats wood, while Nargacuga is a carnivore. Biological Adaptations The Nargacuga is well adapted to heavily forested areas. It can move easily through dense vines and branches thanks to its razor sharp wings. Also, due to the very small fangs of the Nargacuga, the beast has developed a beak-like structure on its jaws, much Like the Rathalos and the Rathian, except bigger and more noticeable. Another adaptation is its very flexible cartilage-like bone structure, which allows it to move fluently between the trees of the forests it inhabits. Whenever the Nargacuga spins its tail, some hunters can hear it rattle much like a rattlesnake; this is because the scales on its tail are attached loosely to make the tail very flexible. One unique feature that other Wyverns don't have is the fur that grows along the Nargacuga's back. The Nargacuga possesses a well developed brain, and it is able to plan its attacks. This can be proven whenever in the "prowler stance", but its concentration can be easily disturbed by a strong sound. Many blood vessels are located near its eyes and ears, allowing it to enhance its senses whenever in rage mode, creating the glowing red eyes. Behaviour Nargacuga is highly aggressive and bloodthirsty, and it will achieve whatever ends to get its prey. With hunters it tends to be more aggressive than with its prey. Not to much is known about young Nargacuga, but it seems they are even aggressive at birth. It also will kill prey with its tail instead of claws, making a cleaner kill. ﻿ Category:Monster Ecology